Aizen's Tea Cup
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: Aizen is bored in a meeting. His tea cup is empty. MEETING DISMISSED! Grimmjow comes back with more than just tea! Plz Review if possible
1. Tea?

Aizen sighed. Szayel was informing his espada about the new training grounds for their fraccion. Aizen looked at his tea cup. It was almost empty. He sipped from his cup, bored.

Once the cup was empty, he leaned to his side to talk to Gin. "Tea?" Gin looked almost gladly to get out of the meeting, but he realized something. "No more tea Aizen-taichou."

Aizen sighed. He was glad that Szayel was now done talking, and Aizen shifted in his chair.

"Hmmm...Grimmjow" Grimmjow turned to look at him, he looked bored to death. Not that he was already dead...

"Yes?"

Aizen glanced at his tea cup. "IIt is your turn to buy the tea." His voice was calm but demanding.

Grimmjow hissed angrily, but bowed. "Yes, Lord Aizen" He got up, walking straight to his room to achieve his gigai.

Aizen gazed at the rest of his espada. "There is nothing else for today, so this meeting is dismissed."

Everyone sighed in relief, and left, going back to doing whatever they were doing.

Gin had already disappeared to bother Nnorita, and Aizen didn't feel like talking to Tousen. Tousen...was having that time of the month.

Aizen sighed. But he soon brightened up as he felt Grimmjow's presence. Grimmjow walked in with a Teavana bag. "Lord Aizen, there is a problem." He sighed.

Aizen looked at him, curious. Grimmjow looked into the bag. "They were out of your favorite, Iron Goddess of Mercy Oolong Tea...so... I just got you Organic Plum Oolong Tea instead."

Aizen sighed. "That sucks, oh well." Aizen grabbed the bag from Grimmjow, who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Lord Aizen, theres something else..." Aizen looked up at him again, confuzzled.

Grimmjow looked at the wall. "Theres someone here to see you..."

Aizen glanced at the wall, and his eyes widened. There was a girl there, her smooth black hair pulled back in a bun. And her eyes were looking down to the floor. "Hai, Aizen-sama..."

* * *

Hello ^^  
Im back into making stories!  
Even though this is my fourth day on...YAY! THATS ULQUIORRA'S NUMBER :D  
Anyways...I have a friend who ya might wanna read her stories...  
She says they suck but I totally disagree!  
Her name is Yougotink...  
Anyways, thanks for reading  
Dun duun Duuun~  
If you can just reach that REVIEW button, Id be more than glad!  
Making Chapter two soon! Then you'll know what the point of this story is :D


	2. Eh? Akire?

"Momo?" Aizen asked disbelievingly.

Momo was still looking at her feet. "A...Aizen..."

Grimmjow looked at her confuzzled. Why was she here anyways?

Momo took a step back, looking off to the side as if checking something. "Aizen...I have a question." She said quietly, slightly scared, slightly worried.

Aizen looked quizically at her. "Eh? And what is that..?"

Momo sighed, changing her mind. "I'll leave then" She turned quickly. Aizen watched her, still confuzed of why she had come in the first place.

"Grimmjow, take her back." He ordered, walking back to the bag of tea he left on the long table.

Grimmjow growled. "Yes, of course..." The two soon left. After two minutes passed, he relaxed, thinking about what had just happened.

He heard something behind him, but ignored it, now opening his bag, glaring at the word "Organic".

Something jumped onto his back. "Aizen-sama!" He heard it say, and he tried to shake it off. The presence of the random thing on his back disappeared, and he turned around, seeing nothing.

He shrugged, turning to leave to his room. He was in the halls when Ulquiorra walked past, and stopped, staring at Aizen. "What?"

Ulquiorra just stared at him, and looked behind Aizen. "Lord Aizen, who is that?"

Aizen quickly turned around to see a little girl. She had brown eyes and black hair with light brown highlights. Her hair was in a ponytail that hadn't seem long.

"Aizen-sama!" She yelped, hugging his leg. Aizen watched the little girl, shocked.

Ulquiorra glanced at the little girl. "Where'd you get that?"

Aizen shrugged, still confuzed. Then, something hit him. "Little girl, who is your mother?"

The little girl laughed. "Mommy of course!"

Aizen sighed. "No, her name..."

The little girl looked quizically at him, until she smiled again. "I think her name was Momo!"

Aizen kneeled down to her. 'Ah, Momo's found someone, good for her.' He thought.

"Daddy!" She hugged him, and Aizen stopped smiling. "No, thats not possible..."

The little girl shook her head. "Mommy told me! Your my daddy!"

Aizen's eyes widened. He only did that once or twice! That couldnt have possibly...He looked at the little girl. "What is your name then."

The little girl jumped up and down. "Akire!"

Aizen watched her, a weird feeling filling in him, but he refused to let it take over him. "How old are you?"

The girl stopped jumping, and stared at the ground as if she was trying to remember. "five...yah! Five!"

Aizen shook his head. It couldnt be possible could it? He only just left the soul society for six years. Could it be possible?

"Ulquiorra, I...er...you can watch Akire for the time being..." Aizen watched the little girl, and finally realized what that feeling was. "A-and dont hurt her either!"

Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes Lord Aizen." He glanced at the little girl, annoyed.

Aizen left quickly, flopping onto his bed. "Could this be a dream?" 


	3. Ulqui!

Sorry bout the slight cursing, if ya know what i mean ;)

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at the little girl, who was jumping around happily. "Ulqui! Ulqui!"

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, not Ulqui, trash!"

Akire stared at him, making the same face he was.

Ulquiorra watched, unamused, until she started walking like a robot around the room. "I command you to do the robot dance." She even said every word like a robot.

For some reason, this intersted Ulquiorra, until an unwanted figure came in. "Hey, Ulqui- eh?"

Ulquiorra growled. "Dont call me Ulqui! My name is Ulquiorra!"

"Hey hey hey! I didnt mean it! I just stopped at Ulqui-" Grimmjow explained.

"Ha! Ulqui Ulqui Ulqui!" Akire laughed.

"Whos she anyways? She looks like Aizen..."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Well, afterall, shes related to him.

"Wha?"

"Dont act stupid grimmjow...even though you already are..."

Grimmjow shook his head defiantly. "Oh really? Then read this out loud!" He held out a paper with a few words.

Ulquiorra read outloud. "I am sofa king we todd did..." (Omg! LOL!)

Grimmjow suddenly bursted out laughing.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Nice joke, trash, it'd go well with you, in a dumpster."

Akire simply stared at the two like they were crazy. "Ulqui just said a bad word!"

Ulquiorra stared at Akire. "No I didnt- oh...oops..."

Grimmjow continued cracking up, holding his now hurting sides.

Ulquiorra sighed. "You suck Grimmjow..."


End file.
